Chuck & Sarah Versus The What If's
by BuyMoriaAndMcKinley
Summary: A collection of What if's in Chuck and Sarah's relationship.


**I love Charah so much and I have a lot of those 'What if' things that go on in my mind so this is where I'll just post on here. If you have any requests, give them to me in anyway possible and I'll try writing them.  
So my first what if is a big one of the show probably:**

**What if Bryce didn't put the test answer sheets in Chuck's room? What if Chuck become Sarah's partner instead of Bryce being Sarah's partner?  
It's pretty random this one but this is first time writing a Chuck fanfic (I've written a lot of Glee ones on Wattpad but this is my first Chuck one)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski walks down the hallway of the CIA building in DC with a smile on his face. His once curly hair is now slicked back and his nerdy physique from his Stanford days is now a toned chest. Today, he meets his newest partner, Agent Sarah Walker. He's heard a lot about her; She's the CIA's wildcard, one of the youngest recruits into the CIA, Director Langston Graham's protégé and a spy who normally works alone.

He walks into the reception outside of Graham's office. He takes a seat then Graham walks into the reception from his office, "Bartowski? Please come inside."

Chuck gets up and follows the Director into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Congratulations on the success of apprehension of the terrorist." Graham says, sitting at his desk. That was Chuck's latest mission. His ex-partner, Bryce Larkin also did die on that mission so it has been a week since that happened and Chuck has learnt, as a spy, to get over it.

Chuck smiles half-heartedly at the Director, "Thank you, Graham."

"Are you ready to meet your new partner?" Graham asks.

"Yes I am." Chuck says with a bigger smile.

Graham pokes his head out the door of the office, "Agent Walker? Please enter my office."

Agent Walker enters the office after Graham returns to his desk. Agent Walker has been in this business for years because she was recruited at such a young age. Chuck's heard so much about her and how amazing she is out in the field. He can't believe that she's now his partner. He also can't believe how beautiful she is with her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Chuck, this is Agent Sarah Walker. Sarah, this is Agent Bartowski. You two are now partners." Graham says.

Sarah puts out her hand to shake Chuck's. Chuck shakes her hand with his signature smile. Sarah studies all of Chuck's features; short brown hair in a slicked back style, great smile and just all around cu- No, Walker you can't fall for your partner. Spies aren't supposed to fall in love.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Walker," Chuck says, "I've heard much about you and your success as an agent."

"I've heard about you too, Agent Bartowski." Sarah says.

"Now, we don't have a mission for you two just yet so for the moment, I want you two to get to know each other's skill sets." Graham says as the two Agents sit across from him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Chuck says with a bright smile. Sarah just nods.

"Good," Graham says, "You start this afternoon."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah go to the shooting range at the CIA facility. Chuck has a tranq gun and Sarah is curious as to why he has it.

"Why don't you get a pistol?" Sarah asks Chuck.

Chuck looks at his tranq gun, "I don't really like guns. And killing."

"You did the red test," Sarah says, "You clearly have killed before."

"But I made promise to my older sister that that would be the first and last time I ever kill someone." Chuck says.

Sarah smiles. She's never met a spy like him before.

"Well," Chuck says, loading up his tranq gun, "Let's get practicing."

Sarah loads her gun then they both go to the shooting range. She's up first and she gets the person target in the head. Chuck's eyes widen at the sight of her shooting the guy in the head. She shoots a few bullets and they all land around the target. She looks at Chuck with a smile then steps out of the way for him to try.

He fires his tranq bullets at the mannequin that now stands there for practicing with tranq bullets. He fires four; one to the neck, one to the right arm, one to the chest and the last to the cheek. He sighs at the places his bullets landed.

"You're good with your tranq gun." Sarah says with a smile.

Chuck faces Sarah, "Yeah. I used to play the game Duck Hunt all the time with my best friend, Morgan."

Sarah laughs a little, "That's a good way to practice."

Chuck smiles, "Yeah it is."

* * *

**Almost A Year Later...**

Chuck and Sarah had been chasing bad guys all around the world as partners. They had become really good friends. While on the latest of their dangerous and great missions, Chuck was shot in the shoulder. He's been given time to rest and Sarah's on a break from the CIA too. He asked Sarah to come home with him to meet his family. After a bit of thought, Sarah agreed.

Now, they're wheeling their suitcases into Echo Park apartment complex in Burbank, California to go the Bartowski-Woodcomb apartment. Chuck has his shoulder all strapped up from the bullet's damage but it's under his shirt so no one can see it. They can see him wince when he moves his shoulder though.

"So this is our stop." Chuck says to Sarah with a smile.

Chuck lifts his hand to knock on the door but before he can, the door is opened by a brown haired woman who looks a bit like Chuck in Sarah's opinion. The woman pulls Chuck into a tight hug and Chuck winces when she knocks his shoulder.

"Good to see you too, El." Chuck says, his voice quiet since he can't breath from his sister's hug.

Ellie releases, "How's your shoulder?"

"Sore but it's slowly getting better." Chuck says.

Ellie sees the blonde woman with the blue eyes next to Chuck, "Hi, I'm Doctor Eleanor Bartowski but you can call me Ellie." Ellie smiles and hugs Sarah.

Sarah is slow to relax into Ellie's embrace but she does, "I'm Agent Sarah Walker. It's nice to finally meet you, Ellie."

Ellie releases Sarah with a smile then speaks, "Welcome to Casa De Bartowski-Woodcomb." Ellie then steps out of the way to let the two agents enter. As Sarah enters first to look around, Ellie stops Chuck by placing a hand on his chest.

"What?" Chuck asks.

"Are you two together?" Ellie whispers to Chuck.

"No. The only times we've kissed was to make sure our covers were fine but they we've never properly kissed." Chuck whispers back.

"But you like her?" Ellie asks, lowering her voice so Sarah won't hear.

Chuck is silent and Ellie just grins.

"You do like her?" Ellie asks, quietly.

Chuck nods after a moment then takes his sister's hand off his chest.

"So where are we sleeping, El?" Chuck asks with his voice's normal volume.

"Chuck, your room is still set up and we have a spare bedroom for you to stay in Sarah." Ellie says.

"Thank you, Ellie." Sarah says with a genuine smile.

"Where's Awesome?" Chuck asks Ellie.

"Chuck, his name isn't Awesome." Ellie says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who's Awesome?" Sarah asks.

"My boyfriend, Devon Woodcomb but Chuck likes to call him Captain Awesome." Ellie says.

"Why Captain Awesome?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"Everything he does is awesome; climbing mountains, jumping out of planes," Chuck pauses, "Flossing."

Sarah giggles and Chuck smiles at her.

"Devon is at work." Ellie says, finally answering Chuck about where he is. Ellie then takes their bags and goes off down the hallway.

"What's Devon do for a living?" Sarah asks.

"He's also a doctor. Ellie and Awesome made out in a broom closet on their first day of medical school. He then gave her his lucky sweater since it matched her eyes." Chuck explains to Sarah.

"That's so..." Sarah drags out.

"It's not really romantic about the broom closet thing, I know but the lucky sweater part it." Chuck says.

"But they're together and if they're happy, that must be good." Sarah says.

"Yeah they are really happy." Chuck says with a smile.

Ellie returns and the three sit down to talk. Chuck tells Ellie about all the stuff that's happened to him and Sarah lately - well all the stuff he can tell that isn't top secret and/or classified. Ellie then tells some stories about when they were younger especially embarrassing stories about Chuck.

* * *

That night, Ellie organises a family dinner with Awesome, Chuck and Sarah. She also invited a special guest for Chuck.

"So who's this secret guest?" Chuck asks his sister. His tone is like a five year old who desperately wants his gift.

"As much as I disgust this person, I invited him for you." Ellie says.

"It's Morgan, isn't it?" Chuck asks with a small smile.

Ellie nods with a quick, "Yup."

There's a knock at the door and Chuck gets up to answer it. Standing on the doorstep is his short and bearded best friend with a huge grin on his face.

"Chuck!" Morgan shouts and hugs Chuck like a koala.

Sarah's confused at the little bearded man when she sees how he's so attached to Chuck. Chuck begins to walk with Morgan still attached to him.

"Stop the presses! Who is that? Vicky Vale!" Morgan shouts at the sight of Sarah as he unattached himself from Chuck.

"Vicky Vale, Vi- Vicky Vale, Vickity Vickity, Vicky Vale, Vi- Vicky Va..." Chuck says, looking at his best friend who is smiling at him. He then sees Ellie's annoyed look and stops.

"Chuck..." Ellie says, annoyed.

"It's from Batman." Chuck mumbles.

"And that makes it better." Sarah says. She thinks the whole nerdy side of him is pretty cu- Spies can't fall in love and she is not falling in love with Chuck Bartowski...or is she?

Morgan smiles at Sarah and sticks a hand out for her to shake, "I'm Morgan Guillermo Grimes, Chuck's best friend since childhood and green shirt at the Buy More."

Sarah shakes Morgan's hand, "You work at the Buy More?"

"Yeah. So did Chuck until he got recruited for the CIA." Morgan says, patting Chuck's back after shaking Sarah's hand. The two best friends sit down at the table and the group all share random stories.

* * *

"So how's the Buy More without me?" Chuck asks Morgan when they're sitting in his room, catching up their video game skills.

"It's alright. Jeff and Lester are still creepy and trying to be an amazing band but now Harry Tang is the Ass-Man and it sucks, dude." Morgan says, trying to beat Chuck in their video game.

"What about Anna? She still working there?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah and she's now Jeff's latest stalking victim." Morgan says.

"Ugh, I'd hate to be her." Chuck says with a disgusted look on her face.

"You should stop by the Buy More tomorrow," Morgan says, "And bring Sarah."

"Why would Sarah want to go to the Buy More?" Chuck asks.

"You brought her to Burbank for a reason, right? To show her around and the Buy More is a famous stop in the life of Charles Irving Bartowski." Morgan says, pausing the game to look at his best friend as he spoke.

"You're right. Let's just hope that Jeff and Lester don't creep her out." Chuck says.

* * *

"This is the famous Buy More." Chuck says, gesturing his arms widely as he brings Sarah into the Buy More. Sarah studies the store; green and yellow seem to be the main colours and it seems that most of the employees are quite lazy just by looking at them.

"Charles Bartowski?" A voice asks, walking up to Chuck and Sarah. A skinny Indian man with dark hair and stubble followed by a balding fat man, both wearing Nerd Herd outfits are looking at Chuck and Sarah.

"Hey Lester and Jeff." Chuck says with a wave and his dorky grin.

"It's been a while, Charles but welcome back," Lester says, "And you've brought a friend? A hot friend to be exact." Lester studies Sarah from hair to toe with a smile. Sarah looks disgusted though.

Jeff stands awkwardly close to Sarah and then says to her, "Do you want to come into my van and have some fun, blondie?"

Sarah's eyes widen and she looks at Jeff with a disgusted look.

"Barnes! Patel! Back to work!" An angry voice shouts. Harry Tang stands with his hands on his hips, smartly dressed in his Assistant Manager uniform, in the main path to the Nerd Herd desk in the centre of the store.

Harry walks up to the Chuck, "Ah, Bartowski. I heard you went to start some computer company."

"Ah, yeah," Chuck says, remembering the whole cover he has sorted out, "It's not big yet but I'm working on it."

"I guess you miss the Buy More because why else would you be here." Harry says.

"I don't really miss it." Chuck says, shaking his head.

"I bet your jealous that I become the Assistant Manager and you didn't?" Harry asks, ignoring Chuck.

"I'm not." Chuck says.

"Have it your way, Charles." Harry says and walks off to boss others around.

"Who was that?" Sarah asks from Chuck's side.

"Harry Tang, the worst person in Burbank." Chuck says, glaring at Harry as he walks away.

"Oh." Sarah says.

Morgan races up to the two, "Hey guys."

"Hey buddy." Chuck says.

"Sorry about Jeff, Sarah. I saw what happened. He's pretty creepy." Morgan says to Sarah.

"I can tell." Sarah says.

"So Chuck, this place bringing back memories?" Morgan says.

"Yeah. Some sad and some good." Chuck says.

"Like when Jill dumped you here?" Morgan asks.

Chuck's eyes widen at his best friend and Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Who's Jill?" Sarah asks.

"Jill Roberts was Chuck's college girlfriend. She was super pretty and a bit of a nerd like Chuck so they had so much in common. I can't belie-" Morgan explains but before he can carry on, Chuck clasps Morgan's mouth shut.

"Morgan, don't you have work to do." Chuck says, taking his hand off Morgan's mouth.

Morgan sees his best friend's semi-glare then walks away.

"That's enough Buy More action for one day. Let's get going." Chuck says to Sarah. Sarah agrees and the two leave the Buy More.

* * *

After a week in Burbank, Chuck's gone out with Morgan so Sarah's left at the apartment with Ellie. They sit on the couch, both with cups of coffee but it's just so awkward.

"Just so you know, Chuck told me all about what happened to you two as kids. I had a rough childhood too so I get where you two came from." Sarah says, trying to start a conversation.

Ellie sighs then asks the question she's had on her mind since the two agents arrived, "I would like to know, do you feel something for my brother?"

Sarah's heart feels like it's stopped. Nobody has ever asked her about her true feelings for Chuck. They've kissed maybe once or twice but they were short and quick kisses for their cover when they have to go on missions as Mr and Mrs Carmichael (their cover name). She has to think about all of the times she's smiled at Chuck's nerd moments or when she's feared for his life more than her own.

She then figures out her answer and speaks up, "I do."

"Does he know?" Ellie asks with a smile.

"No." Sarah says.

"Then he should know." Ellie says.

"How should I tell him?" Sarah asks.

"Why don't I talk to him when he gets home?" Ellie asks.

"Thanks Ellie." Sarah says, smiling.

* * *

Chuck walks across the courtyard towards the Bartowski-Woodcomb apartment. He's just spent the day with Morgan. They've gone between the Buy More and Morgan's place (which is actually just Morgan's mom's place).

"Chuck!" A voice calls out, making Chuck jump into a defensive position. He looks at the source of the voice, entering the courtyard. It's Ellie.

"Hey El. What's up?" Chuck asks, lowering his defence.

"I found out today that Sarah has feelings for you." Ellie says with a smile.

Chuck grins, "She does?"

"Yeah. She's inside the apartment right now. You should talk to her while I go and get Chinese takeaways with Devon for dinner." Ellie says.

"Well, wish me good luck," Chuck says with a smile, "And remember to buy my favourite from there."

"I will since I know how much you love sizzling shrimp." Ellie says as she walks out of the courtyard.

Chuck turns to face the front door and takes a deep breath. He reaches forward and opens the door. He enters the apartment and doesn't see Sarah. He closes the door behind him and goes down the hallway. He looks inside his room and sees Sarah looking around.

"Hey Sarah." Chuck says, making Sarah jump just a little.

"Hey." Sarah says with a smile. She walks up to Chuck and they're only like a over a foot apart.

"So..." Chuck drags out.

Sarah just smiles, "What's up?"

"Um, we've known each other for almost a year now and one of the things I've been being to ask for a while now is that, ah, um..." Chuck rambles, cleaing nervous.

"Come on, you can tell me, Chuck." Sarah says.

Chuck sighs, "Do you have feelings for me, Sarah? Because I have strong feelings for you and I have ever since we became partners and I've always thought you were the most amazing spy that I've ever met and I just real-"

Sarah kisses Chuck, stopping him from rambling. Chuck's shocked with his eyes wide but he relaxes into the kiss and cups his hands over her cheeks. They stop when they realise what's happening.

"I do like you, Chuck. A lot." Sarah says with a smile.

Chuck grins that famous Bartowski smirk of his, then kisses Sarah again. They then part again and smile widely at each other.

"So what does this make us?" Chuck asks.

"If we go on a date, then we'll know." Sarah says with a seductive smile.

Chuck smiles, "So why don't we tomorrow night go out to this really nice Chinese restaurant?"

"Why not tonight?" Sarah asks.

"Awesome and Ellie are already out buying takeaways for all of us," Chuck says, "But I could text Ellie to say that we're going on a date?"

Sarah smiles at his idea as Chuck goes to grab his phone to text Ellie. After he does, him and Sarah go out to the his car and to the restaurant.

* * *

**6 Months Later, Washington DC...**

"Chuck, the briefcase is supposed to be in the room on your left."

Chuck hears Sarah's voice through his ear piece as he walks down the hallway of the large building. It's been a while since he was at Ellie and Awesome's place in Burbank. He and Sarah had a perfect date and they ended up becoming a couple.

Now, on their mission, Sarah is in one part of the building getting one briefcase with one part of a special device and Chuck's in the other part getting the other part of the device.

"On it." Chuck says into his watch. He turns the corner, tranqs the two guards in front of the door. He then types the code they already had to get into the room. He gets in and sees a laser system. He lets out a small yelp.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Sarah's voice in his ear piece says.

"Lasers. Lots of lasers," Chuck says and the lasers then begin to move as the door shuts behind him, "And now they're moving and the door's closed."

"I've got my briefcase. How come there were no lasers in my room but in yours?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know." Chuck says.

"Do you want me to come and help?" Sarah asks.

"I think I've got this." Chuck says.

"You think you've got it?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah. I can do this. I've trained for something like this." Chuck says.

"Good luck, Chuck." Sarah says.

"Thanks, honey." Chuck says into his watch then takes a deep breath. He thinks back to his training with lasers then twists and turns his way through the lasers.

He scrapes his arm against one, ripping a bit of his clothing and burning his arm a bit. The alarm doesn't go off though. He let's out a small "Ouch" though.

"What happened?" Sarah asks in his ear piece, with a slightly worried tone.

"Just burnt my arm a little. It's small and minor." Chuck says into his watch.

"How'd that happen and the alarms not go off?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a silent alarm." Chuck says.

"Well, hurry because guards could be on their way." Sarah says.

"I'll try my best." Chuck says.

He goes under a laser and reaches the briefcase. He grabs it and then goes back through the lasers, knowing how to get out. He opens the door back up to the room and makes his way down the hallway.

"Where are you, Sarah?" Chuck asks quietly into his watch.

"Almost at the rooftop. You get the briefcase?" Sarah asks.

"Hell yeah." Chuck says with a smile. He can hear Sarah giggle a little.

He makes his way around the corner and down the hallway that leads to the stair case to the rooftop. He sees three guards with large guns heading in his way. He fires his tranq gun a few times, two of the guards being shot though. The third one sees Chuck and fires at him. Chuck hides around the corner and tries firing at the guard who seems quite acrobatic. The guard starts dodging them like he's in The Matrix and Chuck's impressed.

He then hears the guard get hit on the head while Chuck's not looking. He looks around the corner and sees someone he's happy to see.

"Sarah." Chuck says and races up to his girlfriend who has a gun in one hand that she just knocked the guard out with and the briefcase in the other. He gives her a quick kiss.

"We better get going before more guards arrive." Sarah says, grabbing Chuck's empty hand. They run to the stair case with both of them carrying briefcases. It takes them a while but they reach the rooftop. Once arriving there, it seems quiet and empty.

"How do we get away?" Chuck asks.

Sarah points at a helicopter flying towards the rooftop. It lands on the roof and the two agents see Director Graham waiting for them inside with the pilot and a man for back up in case there was gun fire involve. The two agents run over, hand in hand and get inside.

"Well done, Agents Walker and Bartowski." Graham says as the two agents set down their briefcases and the helicopter takes off.

"Thank you." Chuck says and then smiles at Sarah.

"You two really are one of the best spying couples." Graham says.

"We are." Sarah says, squeezing Chuck's hand.

The two share a quick kiss as the helicopter flies off to the CIA headquarters.

* * *

**Kind of weird, I know but you have to admit; it's pretty cute.  
What do you think I should do next?  
Please comment, review and add to your favourites if you want more. I'll try my best writing more when I can.**


End file.
